Primeval meets the Buxton Sisters
by which-fandom-shall-i-choose
Summary: So. Primeval meets Katy and Abi Buxton. Got  the idea from katy-alice Cullen. Love u! x
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I know I have put up no new story's lately (not that anyone reads them) but I got this idea from katy-alice Cullen. **

''Anomaly alert. 26th Rockwell Road. Inside a house.'' Jess Parker's voice crackled through Abby Maitlands earpiece. She sighed and walked away from the menagerie window. ''OK Jess. What we got?''

'''Well, an anomaly has occurred in someone's house. No sign of an animal incursion, but better send someone just in case. Grab Connor, Becker, Matt and some sqaddies. About 5 will do. Get going and I'll send the co-ordinates to your ADDs now.''

Abby went through to the main hall in the ARC. Connor, Matt, Becker and the squaddies were already there. Philip Burton appeared from Lesters office followed by Lester himself. He pulled an imaginary gun to his head an pretended to shoot himself. Connor took Abbys hand.''If he wanted shooting, he could of just asked. I would have been perfectly happy to have done it for him.'' Connor whispered to Abby. Abby struggled to contain her laughter. Abby and Connor had been dating for a while now. Becker had started seeing Jess and Matt was currently happily married to Emily. Emily at this point came into the room and made her way over to Matt and took his hand. ''Be safe. And Connor, don't bring home any pets.''

''Hi Emily. Right. Abby, you come with me. Connor, you and Matt take 3 of my men and go in the silver car. The rest of you go in the red car.'' Becker said, taking charge.

''Hey! What about me?'' Emily asked in protest.

''Fine. You can come with me and Abby in the black car.'' Connor and Matt opened their mouths to protest but quickly shut them after Becker shot them a steely glare.

They jumped into the cars and raced of down the street tyres squealing unnecessarily. Becker had lost shotgun to Abby so he was sitting in the passenger seat. He reached for his hand held ADD as it beeped with the co-ordinates Jess had sent. As they turned the final corner a horrific sight met their eyes.

**Dun Dun Duuuun! OK so anyone who reads this please leave a comment and I'll update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, heres the next chapter**

The street was trashed. Over turned cars and rubbish bins littered the street. There was no sign of any people except 2 bodies lay in front of a house. The house itself was a wreck. It was a normal 2 story, detached house which was normally white, was completely chipped with blood stains up the walls. The windows were smashed and the door had been ripped clean off. Everyone got out of the cars and joined up.

''Right. Connor, Abby, Matt, Emily, you take Josh and Ben. Investigate the house. Once you find the anomaly, call me, Richard or Shane and we'll come and lock it. Richard, Shane, Alaric, you come with me and look for witnesses.'' Becker said, taking charge again.

Connor, Abby, Matt and Emily walked over to the house. Josh and Ben stood by the door, keeping watch. As they walked through were the door should be, they looked around at the totally trashed house. The wall paper was ripped, shoes, clothes and books were scattered across the shredded carpet.

''Hello! Any one home?'' Connor yelled.

A faint ''Up here.'' Greeted the question. Abby and Emily run for the stairs and jumped up them 2 at a time. As they reached the top, more destruction met their eyes. Wardrobes, doors and a mattress littered the floor. Blood splatters covered the walls and the ceiling.

**OK so funny place to leave it but, have no more ideas well some anyway. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo next chapter**

As Abby and Emily entered the first room they came to, they same 2 girls huddled in the corner. One had a long gash down her face, going from her hair line to her chin. The other one looked untouched. The girl with the gash stood up, pushed her striking orange hair away from her face and stood in front of the other girl.

''Who are you and what do you want? Oh and you can drop the gun from my face thanks.'' Her big, brown eyes stared coldly into Abbys eyes. Abby look cautious but lowered her gun.

''Good.'' The ginger girl said in a steely voice. She walked slowly up to Abby and glared at her. ''I'll ask you again. Who are you and what do you want?'' Connor and Matt walked into the room at this point. The second girl, a stunning blonde, stood up and stood next to the first girl.

''Abi!'' She said sharply. ''Don't be so rude.''

''Jeez Katy. I'm sorry. It's just, four complete strangers walked into our house and pointed a gun at me. It's no biggie.'' Abi said to the blonde sarcastlcly.

''I'm sorry about my sister. Shes very touchy. I'm Katy and this is Abi. And you are?'' Katy asked.

''Oh. I'm Abby, This is Emily, Matt and Connor.'' Abby said pointing to each one in turn. Abi looked calmer.

''So. What's with the guns?'' Abi asked.

''Protection against creatures. See, we run an agency which tracks rips in time called Anomalys. These rips lead to the past and futer, and creatures come through. The guns aren't real, just stun guns, we try to get the creatures back home safely.'' Connor said egerly.

''Connor! You're not ment to go around telling random people about us! Were meant to keep it as low profile as possible!'' Matt said angrily.

''Yeah. I guess. But I reckon these two can be trusted. They didn't even react when I said about the Anomalies and creatures. So, they must be quite strong girls.'' Connor shot back in protest.

''Hey! Standing right here you know.'' Katy reminded them.

''Guess we have to take them back to the ARC.'' Emily sighed. The sound of car alarms send the group down stairs and into the street. The ARC twin cabs lay in a smoking heap, an uncontious animal by the side. Josh and Ben ran to catch up with the group. Becker stood at the side of the road, gun in hand, staring at the two new comers. He marched up to them, Shane, Rhichard and Alaric following closly behind. He stepped right infront of Abi.

''Who is this?'' He asked, his voice cold.

''I'm the person who's house was recked and next door neighbours killed thank you very much.'' Abi answered. Becker looded over at Abby, who nodded.

''Ok, you to are coming back to the ARC with us. Do you have cars, cause ours are kinda dead.'' Becker asked.

''Yeah. Follow me.'' Abi said.

**Next one soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again. Enjoy**

Abi led the team over to a still standing garage. She entered a number into the pin pad on the wall and the garage door slid open. In side were 2 cars. A canary yellow Porsche Boxster. It had dark blue interior and leather roof. It had black hub caps, and a scull amulet hanging from the rear view mirror. The second car was a Twin cab. It was a black, Nissan Navara.

''So, whose going with who?'' Abi asked.

''Right. My team stay here.'' Becker ordered. ''Who's car is who's?''

''Mine's the Porsche. Katys is the Twin cab.'' Abi replied.

''Dibs on the porsche!'' Connor said.

''Fine. I take Callum and Ellie. Katy you take Mac, what ever your called and Abby.'' Abi said.

''Its Connor, Emily, Matt and Becker''' Connor corrected.

''What ever.'' Abi flipped him off. ''Lets go.'' Abi hopped into the drivers seat of the Porsche. Katy hopped into the twin cab and everyone followed.

''Give us directions guys.'' Abi said. ''Race you Katy. The person who losses has to do the winners laundry for a month.''

''Your on.'' Katy said confidently. The started the cars. They raced out of the garage. Abi accelerated and the wind whipped her orange hair back.

''So. Where are we going?'' Abi questioned

''Ummm. Left right left right.'' Connor said.

''But then ill be driving in a square.'' Abi said.

''Turn left. TURN LEFT!'' Connor yelled. Abi turned sharply and the tires squealed.

''Turn right. Just in here! Here. Right not left!'' Emily yelled.

Inside Katys car the conversation went like this:

''Take a left, no a _left_!" Matt yelled, pointing to Katy's left.

"If I turn left, I'm going to run into that bus." Katy replied, banking to the left gently. "Do you want to get there in one piece, or not?" Katy frowned, attempting to shield the sun from her blue eyes; it was at that annoying height when the visor didn't work.

"BREAK!" Matt yelled but the older sister merely swerved around the car that was pulling out onto the road, glancing in her rear-view mirror. Abby looked rather pale, so did Matt. Becker just looked rather bemused.

"Any other advise you'd like to give me?" Katy chuckled. "Preferably some that _wont_ put us in harms way?"

"Turn, now!" Becker instructed and Katy yanked hard on the wheel. She slammed onto the breaks as they approached the entrance to the ARC. Katy wound down the window as the guard on duty cocked his odd looking gun in her direction. Becker leant forwards and the guard nodded, allowing Katy to pull into the car park.

"Oh you've _got _to be _kidding _me!" Katy sighed. Parked right in front of the ARC, was a shiny, canary yellow Porsche. Abi was leaning casual against it, with Connor and Emily grinning like mad.

''So, you finally made it. Don't mix whites and colours and my clothes go separate to yours. I don't want my silks with my leathers, and use proper detergent. Not that Daz stuff. Thats rubbish.'' Abi said smugly. ''Shall we?'' She asked, gesturing towards the ARC.

''Sure. Follow me.'' Connor said, rather dreamily. He started walking and the team walked after him.

''After you.'' Becker said. Abi nodded, smiled at Katy. Abi's high heels clacked on the floor as she walked, her skin tight light blue jeans and black, strapless top made her look very slim. Katy walked on next to Becker.

''I like your clothes.'' He commented. Katy was dressed in a floaty pink top and boot leg jeans. Her black heeled boots made a clunking sound as they hit the floor. She smiled gratefully at him.

'OMG! OMG! He is so hot! I think he likes me!' Katy thought.

Connor pushed opened the ARC doors with a flourish.

''Welcome to the ARC.'' He said with a bow.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I've had a couple of comments about longer chapters, so, hopefully this will fulfill your wish. **

'Nice.' Abi said in appreciation. As she walked across the room, her heels echoed around, making everyone look up from their work. They studyed her for a few moments and then got back to their work.

''Sweet right.'' Connor said, coming up behind her. At this moment, Jess walked quickly up to them.

''Hi guys!'' She stopped abruptley infront of them. ''Oh, who are you?'' She asked, indication to Abi and Katy, who had just walked in. Jess didn't look impressed to see Becker walking really close to Katy.

''Katy. This is Abi, my little sis.'' Katy answered, walking up to stand by Abi.

''I told you not to call me your little sis!'' Abi said, putting Katy in a headlock.

''Well you are.'' Katy said back. She bit Abis hand to get out of the head lock.

''OW!'' Abi yelled in protest. She winced as her hair fell into her gash.

''You should het that checked out.'' Connor said in concern. Abi flicked the hair out of her face and smiled gratfully.

''I'll take her. And Katy to. Come get checked out just in case.'' Becker said. Ash he walked off, Abi and Katy glanced at each other and started laughing.

''Guess we have to follow action man.'' Katy laughed. Jess looked like she was about to explode. Abby stalked past Connor and smlied at Jess.

''I'd better go get that street cleaned up.'' She said to Jess. Without a second glance at Connor, walked over to Lesters office.

''Abby! Wait.'' Connor called after her. She made no accnolagy of his call and carried on.

''Don't be down. She's probably a bit upset because you have been giving all the new girls your attension, and none of it to her. She'll cool down after a while.'' Jess said, resting a reasuring hand on his arm. At this point Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO blasted out over the speakers. Connor groaned and put his hands over his ears. This song was his least favourite ever. He looked up at Lesters office with a pained expression. Abby stood at the window, grinning like a chesher cat, and turned the volume up with a remote. Connor whipped out his phone and texted her 'turn it off!' she replyed instantly' NO!' Abi, Katy and Becker walked into the main hall, and Abi started shuffling and Katy singing.

''Does she want shooting?'' Becker asked Connor over the sound of the music.

''This is payback to me from her and you from Jess. Will explain later. Right now, I have to go kill my girlfriend.'' Connor said and started running towards Lesters office. He apppered in the window and started tickiling Abby mercifuly and she finaly turned off the music. Becker siged in reilf. He turned to Jess.

''So. We cool or are you still mad at me?'' He asked.

''Oh. So now I'm the bad guy?'' She almost yelled.

''Well, your the one going all funny on me, just cause I did my job and helped someone out!'' He said back

''No thats not it. It's just the fact it's my birthday today and you completely forgot! Even Connor rememberd see?'' She showed him the little gold necklase which Connor and Abby had brought.

''Oh, my god Jess I'm so sorry.'' Becker sounded genuenly ashamed and upset. He tried to pull Jess into a hug, but she shoved against his chest and stepped back. Tears ran down her cheeks.

''We're done.'' She said simply, her voice thick. She turned on her heels and walked back to the ADD. Connor and Abby, who had watched the whole scene from Lesters office, walked down to him. Abby looked furious.

''How could you! How can boys be so scenceless!'' She glared at Becker and walked over to Jess. She pulled up a chair and sat down on it. Abi and Katy walked over quietly. Abi put a reasuring hand on her shoulder.

''It'll be fine Jess. Don't worry about it. In the next few days he'll be crawling on his knees, begging you to take him back.'' Abi said sympitheticly. Jess looked up at her and smiled weakly.

''Yeah your right. I better show him what he's missing.'' Jess said in a stronger voice.

''Great! Girly sleepover at my house tonight after work!'' Abby said excitedly. ''I can get Connor out the house no problem. I'll go sort it now. Oh, Katy, Abi, Lester wants to see you in his office. Up the slope, first door on the right.'' Abby walked over to Connor, said something and walked back.

Abi and Katy walked down from Lesters office at the end of the day.

''So. What happened?'' Jess asked eagely.

''Your looking at the newest members of the team!'' Abi said, twirling around on the spot. ''Katy is going to help out in the First Aid post, and Menagery. I'm going to help out in the wepons departmment and computer ppart. We start tomorrow.'' Abby came over and gave Katy a hug, and Jess hugged Abi.

''I can't wait! Right, lets go.'' Abby said. They went out of the ARC and jumped into their cars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. So the last 2 reviews I've had have asked what ark are they in. They are in the new one but I forgot what it looked like. So, heres the next chapter. Big thank you to Katy-Alice Cullen for writing about the sleepover! Love you xx**

"Okay!" Jess clapped her hands, getting the girl's attention. "Food comes later, but first we're going to tell each other _one _thing no one else knows!"

"You're joking, right?" Abi raised her eyebrows as the FC.

"Nope!" Jess grinned. "Whose first?"

"Those who suggested it can go first." Emily smiled at her sweetly and Jess huffed.

"Fine. Um, I'm a fan of My Chemical Romance." the room was silent for a little while.

"That screaming crap?" Abi broke the silence, her eyebrows shooting up even further. Jess nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with them!" Katy pointed out. "I think they're awesome."

"You would." Abi muttered. "Okay, I still watch Barney the Dinosaur on occasions." Katy doubled over in laughter, ending up sounding like a seal. Abby and Emily tried, and failed, to hide their smiles. "Katy?" Abi asked sweetly. "Care to share?"

"Hm..." Katy paused for a minute. "I can't drink fizzy drinks because it comes out of my nose." Katy grinned. "Abby?"

"Rex walked, or rather flew, in on me and Connor last night." there's a heavy silence before they all burst out laughing. "Emily?"

"I still miss home." she shrugged. Katy and Abi frowned at each other, not really understanding.

"Um, what do you mean?" Abi asked. Emily glanced at Abby and Jess who nodded.

"My home is, or rather was, London in the eighteen hundreds. Katy raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you here then?" she asked. It didn't take long for Emily to explain, with the help of the two other girls, as to why she was there. Once that had been done, Jess brought out the food. And there was a lot of it; there was pizza, crisps, mini sausages, sausage rolls, chocolates, sweets, cakes, biscuits, fizzy drinks, flat drinks, kebabs, salads and a cheese plate.

"Dig in!" Jess smiled and the girls advanced on the food as though they were starving. By the time all the food had gone they were laying on the sofas and on the floors, feeling rather stuffed. "Okay, we need to play a game."

"Prank calls!" Abi yelled as soon as the word 'game' was out of Jess' mouth. "I wanna start!" She bounced up and down as though she hadn't just eaten twice her weight in junk food. She grabbed her mobile, with held her number and grabbed Jess' mobile. "Okay, I'll prank Lester, Emily can do Matt, Abby Connor, Jess Becker and Katy Philip Burton!" Abi dialled Lester's number and put it on speaker.

_Hello?_ Lester picked up the phone a few seconds later.

"Oh, Mistyer!" Abi greeted him in an accent that wasn't one Katy had heard before.

_Who is this?_

"Dis iys da instatute!"

_Institute? Institute of what? And who are you?_

"Da instatute for mental peeple!"

_Then why the bloody hell are you ringing me?_

"We ha' a refreence. Are yu' Mistyer Lesteyr? Wey are on are way rye nah."

_Get off this line! _The line went dead and Abi smiled.

"Emily, your turn." Emily shook her head.

"I don't know what to say."

"Be a lap dancer! Something funny." Emily chewed her lip before nodding. A few minutes later and Matt answered the phone.

"This is the LDFGM calling about your order." Emily said in a Scottish accent.

_What order? And what's the 'LDFGM'?_ Matt sounded cautious.

"The Lap Dancing For Gay Men or course!" the corner of Abby's mouth twitched upwards. "And your order for one Irish man to be sent out asap!"

_What the hell? Who is this? _Emily hung up the phone before they resolved into fits of giggles. Emily passed the mobile to Abby who wasted no time in dialling Connor.

_Connor. _The man answered happily.

"Oh, baby!" Abby replied in an American accent.

_Um, hello?_

"You free tonight?"

_Excuse me? _Connor asked cautiously.

"Doll, he's on his way!"

_Who? Who's on his way?_

"Matty!"

_Ma- What the hell are you on about woman?_

"Matt Anderson!" Abby replied, stifling her laughter. "The lead lap dancer! Someone told us you were and idea candidate!"

_Get off this phone! _Connor yelled, slamming the line down. Another silence descended over the group.

"Did he do that because he was scared," Katy began. "Or because he's getting ready for Matt?" Abby's restraint collapsed and she fell onto the floor. "I hope you don't mind us using your husband." Katy grinned over at Emily who shook her head.

Jess tentatively dialled Becker's number, waiting while he picked up the phone.

_Becker._

"Ah! We have the right person!" Jess said, in a voice that had a slight Irish hint. "We're calling _live _from PST radio station! We've had someone from work call in and answer three questions about you, now it's your turn! The questions can reveal your darkest secrets and more so mind your language. And here we go!" there was a muffled objection from Becker but Jess spoke over it. "Question one, how many girls have you ever been with?"

_That's not what you need to know. _Becker snapped.

"You have to answer!" There was an answer that sounded oddly like 'five'. "Question two, who's been the best of the five?"

_I hardly think that-_

"It's a must to answer!"

_None of your business!_

"So that's the last one! Okay, final question: What are you wearing right now?"

_I just got out the blinking shower and your asking me that?_

"You've just admitted to everyone that listens to PST radio that you are naked!" Jess hung up the phone. Sliding it across to Katy. "Your turn." Jess had already imputed Burton's number, and no one wanted to know how she knew it.

_Hello._

"Ah, Hello Sir." Katy threw on her full, Welsh accent. "I'm from your mobile network, we need to test how well your mobile picks up your voice. It'll only take a few minutes."

"_You can hear me fine!" _

"Pardon? 'Fine'? Okay, here we go!"

_What? I said no!_

"Repeat after me please. I."

Burton grumbled but did as he was told. _I_

"Am a."

_Am a_

"Perverted."

_Perverted_

"Animal."

_Animal_

"Intent on."

_Intent on_

"Killing."

_Killing_

"You."

_You._

"OH! Sir, I must report you for violent threats!" Katy hung up, smiling. "And that's how I roll."

**(A/N That scene was written by Katy-Alice Cullen.(minor changes made by me))**

**Next chapter won't be as long, but will be up soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here we go. Some ideas by Katy-Alice Cullen**

After a day of no anomalies at the ARC, Abi and Abby suggested going to the ARC's private beach. Abi, Abby, Katy, Jess, Connor, Becker, Matt and Emily all met up in the car park.

''So, we have my car, Katys, and Matts. Who's going with who?'' Abi asked.

''If Abi, Katy and Matt drive, me, Jess and Abby go with Katy, Connor goes with Abi and Emily goes with Matt. Matt will go first and show Katy and Abi the way.'' Becker said taking charge yet again.

''Oh. You two need these'' Matt said, handing Abi and Katy black boxes. They piled into the cars and set off.

They stopped off at everyones house to collect their swimming stuff. Abi came out with a huge big bag.

''What the hell have you got in there?'' Connor asked in astonishment.

''Thats for me to know, and you to find out.'' Abi said grinning, her scar creasing up around her eyes.

The cars pulled up to the private beach, the girls hopped out of the cars and headed over to the changing rooms. A few minutes later, the girls appeared. Katy was wearing a bright pink, beaded bikini, which looked beautiful against her snow white skin. Becker drew in a slight breath. Emily was wearing a black strapless tankini, whick had white flowers at the bottom. Matts eyes lit up slightly. Jess struck a pose whilst wearing a shocking red bikini with bows. Connor wolf whistled jokingly. Abby walked out in a beautiful blue and white striped bikini which was showing of her perfect figure. Connor just stood there staring. Abi was the last one to come out. She was wearing a shocking orange bikini with a white belt, which stood out against her slighlty tanned skin. Her sun glasses were perched on her curled, orange hair. All the boys look at her. They took in the sight of all the girls standing together, and then came up to take their dates. Becker came up to Katy and held out his hand.

''Shall we?'' He asked perfectly inoccently.

''We shall.'' Katy giggled. Abi and Jess signed.

''Hey. Our time will come, don't worry.'' Abi said to Jess reasuringly. ''Oh well, better get the barbiques going.''

''What Barbeques?'' Jess asked in puzzlement. Abi grinned and pulled out 6 barbeques.

''One for Matt and Emily, One for Katy and Becker, one for Abby and connor, one for me and one for you.'' Abi said exitedly, pulling out pack of meat and veggie meat.

''Who's the veggie stuff for?'' Jess asked quisicly.

''Me of course.'' Abi said laughing. She set light to the bareques and started cooking them. Abby starmed up to them, sat down on the sand and then tried to stop the tears from spilling out of her eyes.

''Hey, what's up?'' Jess said alarmed. Abby sniffed and lent on her shoulder. Jess placed her arm around her. Abi finished placing burgers on the barbeque and walked over to her.

''C-C-Connor dumped me! He said it wasn't working out and he has his eyes set on someone else!'' Abby said is anguish. Abi searched for Connor on the empty beach, and stood up.

''Abi, don't.'' Abby said, grabbing hewr wrist. Abi shook it off, and stomed doown the beach towards Connor. She marched down the beach towards him. She stopped right infront of his and stared icily into his eyes.

''You cold hearted, mean souled jerk! How could you be so crule?'' She yelled. Before she could wait for an answer, she slapped him full force across the face. She turned on her heells and marched back up the sand, where everyone had crowded round Abby and the barbeques. As she sat back down, everyone applauded. She mocked bowed and gave Abby a hug.

''Thank you.'' She said appriciaively. Abi gave her a big smile and started dishing out food onto a plate. Everyone wandered off to eat by the sea. Abi stood up.

''I think I'll go give this to Connor.'' She said to Abby.

''Sure. I think I'll start on dessert.'' Abby said, dishing out food. Abi smiled to herself and walked over to Connor, who was sitting all alone by the sea. She sat down next to him and handed him the plate.

''Here, look, sorry for earlier. I just over recated. I do that.''

''No problem. Thanks.'' They sat there for a few moments in silence.

''So. Whos the new girl?'' Anbi asked, breaking the scilence.

''You havn't figured it out?'' Connor asked, surprised.

''Not a clue.''

''Becker keeps trying to fix me up with her, but I don't know whether she has a boyfriend at the moment or not.''

''Ummmmmmmm, still no idea.''

''It's you Abi. Your the girl.'' Connor said, exasperated. Abi gasped.

''No, I don't have a boyfriend. But I can't. Not this soon.'' Abi said. She stood up and walked back down the beach. As she approched Abby, she sat down.

''Hey, do you know where I can get a surfboard?'' Abi asked quizzicly.

''Over by the changing rooms, theres a cupbored. In there there are loads. Take the black one with flames. Thats a spare. It's yours now.'' Abby said, pointing in the direction of the stand. Abi dissapeared up the beach. She returned a few minutes later, surfbored under arm .She made her way down to the sea. The waves were perfect for surfing. She paddled out quite a long way, and caught a wave. She rode it perfectly in, reciving a clap from Katy.

''Hey, where do you get them?'' Abi pointed up the beach and Katy walked up there. She re-appeared, carrying a pink surfboared with purple hawaiin flowers on it. Her and Abi Paddled out together. Katy took the first wave in, and Abi followed. Abi wiped out, and came up for air about a minute later. Everyone, who had made their way down to the waters edge to watch the display,was wetting themselves laughing. Katy was looking smug, because she didn't falll off. Abi walked out of the water, carrying her boared. She planted the end into the sand so it was standing vertically and walked up to Becker. She whispered into his ear, and he grinned. He walked up to Katy, and tucked his arms under hers. Abi ran up to her, and grabbed her ankles. Katy screamed, and started wriggling to get out of their grasps. They ran to the water, and started swinging her.

''One! Two! THREE!'' Becker yelled, and chucked her into the water. Katy screamed and hit the water with a splash. She resurfaced, sputtering and coughing. She ran up the beach and grabbed a towel. She instantly started drying her soaking hair. She pulled a piece of seaweed out of it and chucked it to the floor in discust. She heard a scream coming from the water and turned to seek out the origin of the noise. She saw the team staring at the spot in the water where Abi had been happily surfing one minute, then gone in a bubble of water the next.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO sorry about the spell check on the last one/1 I just completely forgot! **

''Abi! ABI!'' Katy yelled. She grabbed a pair of scuba diving goggles from the cup board on the way down. She shoved them on and dived into the water. She couldn't see much, but in the distance, she could swear she saw a tail disappearing into the murky water. She felt something wrap around her waist and pull her to the surface she whipped off the goggles and turned and punched the thing that was holding her. As she rose, she came face to face with Becker. She struggled out of his grip and made her way to the shore.

''I think you should see this.'' Jess said. Katy watched Becker run up the beach with Matt and Connor .They jumped into Matt's car. Katy turned back to Jess. Jess held up Abi's surf board. It had a huge shark like bite taken out of it.

''It washed up on shore as you went under.'' Jess explained.

''So, what happened?'' Katy asked

''Well, on minute Abi was surfing, she wiped out after a large wave, her head came up, she screamed and then went under. She ever came back up. Did you see anything.?''

''Yeah. I saw like a huge shark tail like thing disappearing''

''Sounds like we're dealing with a megladon.'' Abby said sadly. ''If that's the case, she doesn't have much of a chance. But we'll do everything we can to get her back safe.''

''Get back to the ARC. Now!'' Katy yelled at Jess. Jess walked slowly towards her, but Katy slapped her hand away. ''Get off me and start looking!''

''Katy, you can't look for her. It's to dangerous. We have to look for the anomaly, and then the creature, return it home, then look for her. But as I said before, there is very little chance of her surviving.'' Jess said in a kind voice. As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, Katy's legs collapsed underneath her. Jess lunged for her, and tried to catch her. She was slightly to late. Katy hit the sand with a thud. She was crying hard. Jess wrapped her arms under Katy's and pulled her up. Katy's legs didn't seem to want to to support her, and she couldn't stand due to her in fits of tears. By the time Jess had got her to her car, Katy had no more tears left to cry. Jess got her into the passenger seat, and strapped her in. Jess hopped into the drivers seat, and started the engine.

Five minutes later, they pulled up at the ARC. Abby pulled up just behind them, jumped out of the car, and ran up to Katy, pulling her into a hug. Katys tears began to flow again, soaking the shoulder of Abbys shirt.

''Hey, hay, it's okay. We'll find her.'' Abby said reassuringly ''Lets get you into the ARC and we'll let you rest in Lesters office.'' Abby and Jess led Katy by the hand into the ARC. As she stepped over the threshold, she collapsed again, but this time she blacked out. Becker saw her collapse, and raced over to her. He crouched down next to her and checked for breathing and pulse.

''She's still breathing. She's just so exhausted Lets move her up to Lesters office.'' He picked her up with ease, and carried her to the office. As he opened the door, Lester swung round. He took one look at Katy and sighed.

''We have a sick bay you know. You can use that instead of my office.'' he said. Becker ignored him and shoved everything off the desk onto the floor.

''Princess made less of a mess when she trashed my office. Don't make me get Matt to shoot you with an EMD. Again.'' Lester said, in an annoyed and frustrated tone. Becker shot Lester a look as if to say 'Yeah, but whose got the gun in this office? Yeah, that right, me.' Luckily though, he didn't say it out loud, or Lester really wouldn't have been impressed. Not that he ever is anyway.

''Jess, go get some cushions, Lester, a glass of water and some paracetamol. Abby, call the others and get a report on the anomaly situation. Send back up if needed. Oh, and get a doctor from the medi bay, James.'' Becker instructed. Everyone raced off to get their stuff.

**Okay, so short chapter, but SOMEONE pressured me into updating. Any ideas are welcome.!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here we go**

Everyone got back to Lesters office in about five minutes. Becker set about making Katy more comfortable. Katy came round a few minutes later, just to faint again when she didn't see Abi by her side. Becker signed in exhaustion. If Katy didn't come through soon, she was going out the window.

_No! _Thought Becker. _She's had a really rough day. I need to be more supportive._

''Jess, how are we doing on the anomaly search?'' Becker asked Jess, turning to face her.

''Well, according to the team, the anomaly's disappeared. No, it's reappeared. Disappeared. No reappeared. And this time is stayed.'' Jess said, confused.

''Something must be interfering with the signal.'' Becker said. ''I'll go check it out.'' He left the doctor to look after Katy, with strict instructions for Jess to notify him if she woke up. Becker ran to the anomaly detector, grabbed Matt and Connor who were waiting for him, and set off to the beach.

''It's my fault.'' Connor said miserably, breaking the silence. He looked depressed and upset, like a child whose puppy just ran away.

''In what way is it your fault?'' Matt asked. ''It's all of our faults. We didn't pick up the anomaly on the hand-held. Wait a sec.'' Matt said, pulling the hand-held out of his rucksack. He started searching the history. ''Here. 1st of October. 5 o'clock. I can't believe I missed it.''

''You didn't miss it, I did. I'm in charge of the anomaly's.'' Becker insisted.

''Yeah, but I had the hand-held.'' Matt argued back.

''Look, stop arguing like a bunch of kids you two! Abi's missing and all you two can do I argue!'' Connor yelled, letting his anger out. Matt and Becker stared at Connor. It wasn't often that Connor yelled. He didn't even yell when Abby got dragged into the reservoir by that sea creature about a year ago, all he did was cried. They spent the rest of the journey in silence. As they pulled into the each car park, there was nothing unusual. The only thing that caught their eye, was a pair of flip-flops floating in the water. They walked to the cupboard to grab scuba diving kit and went to the water. Connor was the first into the water, and he swam out to collect the flip flops. He held them up for the other two to inspect.

''Take a look. The signature. Its by Alicia Rowlands. It was Abi's stylist. She had them custom made for her.'' Connor explained passing round the flip flops for the others to inspect. Becker placed them in his bag. At that moment, his ear piece sprang into life.

''Hey Becker it's Jess. Katy just came round, and she isn't looking good. She wants to talk to you, so can you get down here please.'' Jess's voice crackled through the earpiece.

''Okay, Jess, I'll be there in a mo.'' Becker sighed. He hopped back into the car and drove to the ARC. He walked into Lester office, where only Katy and Jess were left. Becker walked over to the desk and sat on the edge. He turned to face Katy.

''How are you doing? Feeling better?''

''Kinda. I still feel like someone spiked my drink, but getting better.''

''How would you know what that feels like?''

''Never go to a bar with your little sis. Especially one full of drunk men.'' Katy replied with a disgusted look on her face.

''Becker!'' Lester yelled from the ADD. ''You might wanna take a look at this!''


	10. Chapter 10

Becker sprinted over to where Lester was standing at the ADD, fiddling with buttons and knobs. A funny reading was showing up on the screen. The anomaly reading was fuzzy, and barely there at all. Abby came over to take charge of the ADD'

''I've seen something like this before.''She said.''When we had a creature called the Worm. Oil and diesel was messing with the anomaly, making the readings go all funny.'' Abby said, speaking to Becker. ''Don't you remember?'' Abby asked him. Becker nodded his head, remembering the day.

''But, it can't be oil, since its in the sea.'' Becker pointed out knowledgeably. ''Unless a tanker tipped over.''

''You're all forgetting there's another side of the anomaly than just this one.'' Came a new voice. Everyone turned around to see Katy standing behind them, looking intently at the ADD. ''The problem isn't on this side, but the other side. The water was a lot different back then to today. So, we need to find out what is causing the anomaly to be disturbed, and fix it. Budge over.'' Katy said to Abby. As Katy slid into the seat, she pressed a few buttons, and a load of number sequences appeared on the screen. Katy studied them quickly before swiveling round to face the team.

''It seams that natural oil has leaked out of the rock and into the water on the other side of the anomaly. The only way that it is reaching the anomaly, is because the anomal is right up against the rock face where the diesel is leaking from. Judging by the sequence of numbers on the 6th row, we are dealing with the Miocene epoch time period. So, the climate is not hard for a human to survive in, so of Abi is still alive, she should be fine.'' Katy finished. She managed to say all of this, whilst not looking at the screen behind her. Everyone stared at her, open mouthed. They knew Katy was clever, just not that clever. Katy smiled at them, pleased at being able to understand what they didn't. ''Judging by the look on your faces, this is a time era and creature you have not dealt with before. You should be fine, as long as your diving gear is perfect, and you dont have any cuts, majke sudden movements and keep your eyes peeled the whole time, you should be fine. So, Becker, Me, Matt and several soldiers shall dive into the anomaly, plug the leak and bring Abi back.'' Katy said, satisfied everyone knew what was going on.

''No.'' Said Becker. ''You are not going down into the water. You've only just got better. I can't loose you again!'' This last bit slipped out of his mouth by accident. Everyone started at him. ''I'm going to go get the kit ready and call Matt.'' Becker said, hastily making his exit. Everyone turned to look at Katy. She quickly made her escape to.

''Lester, can I use your phone please?'' She asked. Lester nodded his head. Katy rushed to his office. As soon as the door to the office closed, everyone except Lester started laughing. Lester just rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his team.

''Well, I'd better go help Becker with the kit.'' Jess said. Everyone knew this was just an excuse. Everyone knew she was really going to drill all the information out of him. Jess walked along the corridor until she got to the store room. She found Becker inside, franticly sorting out kit.

''So, when did you first start to like Katy?'' Jess asked casually.

''When I read their files when they first started. **(A/N: the next part about the files was written by katy-alice cullen)**

_***Flashback***_

_Full name: Kathryn Alice Buxton_

_Date of Birth:February 6 th, 1986_

_Place of Birth:Edgeware General Hospital, London_

_Home town:Edgeware, London_

_Other places lived:Nicosia, Cyprus. Haverforwest, Wales. Edgeware, London._

_Position in family:Daughter, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Sister_

_Parents:Toni-Marie Buxton (Smith), Stuart Andrew Buxton_

_Siblings:Abigail Laura Buxton_

_Schools/College/University:Prendergast Infants, Prendergast Juniors, Sir Thomas Picton School, Sir Thomas Picton School Sixth form, Cardiff University._

_GCSEs/A-levels: Triple Science, English, Maths, ½ RE, ½ Welsh, Welsh Bach, Home Economics, History, French/, Biology, French, History_

_Cubs belonging/belonged to: Rainbows, Girl Guides, Pembrokeshire Harriers, Seals, St Johns Ambulance Brigade. _

_Previous jobs: Cashier, First Aid trainer, _

_Qualifications:First Aid- Young Lifesavers, Young Lifesavers Plus, Grand Prior, Cadet of the year _

_Sports/Athletics: Javelin, Golf, Swimming_

_Sports/Athletics awards: Twice Javelin under 15s west Wales Champion, Five times Under 18s Swimming champion. _

To accompany the file was a selection of photos- a photo of when she was born, ones of her in her infants, primary, seniors and sixth form uniform, Rainbows, Guides and St Johns uniforms, Receiving her St Johns award, he in a swimming costume holding the Welsh flag behind her whilst smiling and with five gold medals around her neck. Abi's file was the same thickness as Katy's and when Becker picked it up, stacks of photos from Abi competing in high jump greeted him.

_Full name: Abigail Laura Buxton_

_Date of Birth: October 3 rd, 1988_

_Place of Birth: Nicosia General, Cyprus_

_Home town: Nicosia, Cyprus. _

_Other places lived: Haverforwest, Wales. Edgeware, London._

_Position in family:Daughter, Granddaughter, Niece, Cousin, Sister_

_Parents:Toni-Marie Buxton (Smith), Stuart Andrew Buxton_

_Siblings:Kathryn Alice Buxton_

_Schools/College/University:Prendergast Infants, Prendergast Juniors, Sir Thomas Picton School, Pembrokeshire College/, Swansea University_

_GCSEs/A-levels: BTEC P.E, English, Maths, ½ RE, ½ Welsh, Welsh Bach, Art, German, French/, P.E._

_Cubs belonging/belonged to: Brownies, Girl Guides, Pembrokeshire Harriers, St Johns Ambulance Brigade. _

_Previous jobs: High Jump trainer_

_Qualifications:First Aid- Young Lifesavers, Young Lifesavers Plus, Grand Prior, _

_Sports/Athletics: High Jump, Golf, Swimming, Javelin, Sprinting_

_Sports/Athletics awards: Twice High Jump under 15s west Wales Champion, four times Under 18s High Jump Welsh Champion._

_**Becker smirked. Deffinatley sisters.**_

_*End flash back*_

''You read their files!'' Jess asked in astonishment.

''Not just me, Connor read them to. Thats why he likes Abi. Cause she's sporty.'' Becker said. He had just about gathered all the kit together. The door opened, and Matt entered followed closely by Katy. Matt looked at Becker and had to hold back a laugh. It was obvious that Katy had told him about the outburst earlier. They packed the kit into the car and set off for the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

When they reached the beach, everything looked normal. There were no signs off a creature attack. Connor was standing about waist deep in water, looking for something. Matt had shown Katy the flip-flop. Katy had recognised it instantly. Becker, Katy, Matt and the soldiers changed into their wetsuits.

''Right. Becker, you, David, Charles, and Anthony, you will come with me to find the anomaly. Matt, you, Connor, Drew and Rees, stay on the surface, and contact us if you see us. You are our eyes and ears on the surface. You are also our firearms if the need should arise. Everyone ready, then lets go.'' Katy said, taking charge once again. Becker swam out, with Katy and Matt in tow. They dived down, one after the other, keeping their eyes peeled for the megladon. They found the anomaly with in a few minutes. It looked weak and unstable. Right before their eyes, it disappeared. Katy turned to look at Becker. When she turned round again, it was back. It looked stronger this time, but not by much. Matt signalled for them to swim through it quickly. Becker grabbed Katys hand and hauled her through. David, Charles and Anthony followed. Matt followed almost instantly, with a look of slight amusement on his face. Becker shot him a warning look, and Matt tried to smother his grin, but to no avail. Between them, they quickly located the leak. The problem came when they had to stop it. In Katys out burst of knowledge at the ARC, she had forgotten how she was going to stop the leak in the first place. She signalled for the others to go to the surface. Once they surfaced, they found a secluded shelter for them to sit down and discuss what they were going to do. Charles, David and Anthony were set to guard duty

''I suggest we find a stone that fits the whole.'' Becker said.

''I suggest we use Beckers head.'' Matt said with perfect innocence. Becker tensed up, glaring at Matt. Katy laid a hand on his arm and he cooled down.

''Beckers plan sounds more approachable. All though, I'll keep your idea in mind Matt. It night come in handy one day.'' Katy said with a grin. Becker looked down at her and smiled.

''Lets go down to the beach a find a rock.'' Matt said. They stood up, brushed the dust off them, and left the cave. The rain had started to poor down, soaking them all. A roar sounded not to far off.

''Watch out backs.'' Becker instructed the three guards. They left the cave, with the armed men close behind. As they reached the water, a rock plopped down in front of Katy. She jumped back a little, and swung round to see where it came from. A hand appeared over the edge, and dropped another one.

''Becker. Look. Up there. There's a person.''

''Charles. Pass me your EMD. I'm going to need it. Everyone, follow me. QUIETLY. We don't know what we're dealing with. It could be a giant predator, or an equally big herbivore. They are both as dangerous as each other when startled.'' Becker said to the team in a quiet whisper. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

''Miss Buxton, Behind me please.'' David said to Katy. ''Keep where Anthony can see you. Becker would kill us if anything happened to you.'' Becker pretended not to hear him. They started the assent up the cliff. As they neared the top, the rocks started to loosen under foot. The rock under Katy's foot gave way all together. She fell backwards, knocking Anthony over. They came to a stop about half way down the cliff. The slope straightened out a bit here, so they came to a stop quite quickly. Becker, Matt and David hurried down to where Katy and Anthony were trying to stand up, but were failing miserably. Matt was having a hard time smothering a laugh. Where the rocks were slippery, standing up was twice as hard. After helping them stand up, Katy and Anthony managed to stand on their feet for more than five seconds. They started the assent back up the cliff. As they reached the top, Becker scanned the large field which contained a large heard of about 200 herbivores. He could see no sign of human life. There was a bunker about 50 feet away. A hand appeared over the lip of the bunker.

''Over here.'' Becker hissed. He signed to the bunker, where a second hand had just appeared.

**Sorry its so short!**


End file.
